New Age Meta Fanfiction
by JForward
Summary: Abed doesn't like going to the doctor by himself. Jeff wants to help fix that. Then Abed gets meta.


W/N: Do I write too many fanfics? Yes. Am I filling up the front page with my terrible writing? Yes. Am I getting no response and should be not writing any more? Yes. But am I so desperate for RP that the only thing I have to fall back on is fanfic? … Yep. 8I

There's a lot things Jeff Winger doesn't understand - although he's taken a hell of a long time to finally admit that - and one of those things he definitely doesn't understand is Abed. Though after three years with the kid, there were bits of his personality that … slighted to make sense. And he regretted the outburst he'd had the very first time the study group had formed, where he'd shouted about Abed having aspergers and stormed out. It hadn't been brought up since. Which Jeff was glad about, it definitely wasn't his proudest moment; he'd been a hell of an asshole during his first year. And most of the second.

Some things he did get. Abed didn't like to see people on his own; this had come to a head when the group had literally walked in on him with a scalpel, about to attack his own neck. There had been a panic, and when they'd realised that he _wasn't _trying to kill himself, the kid had clammed up. Even Troy - best friends as they were - wasn't sure about this one. In the end, an appointment was made for a few days later for Abed to see a doctor; and it was at the College that everything got properly explained.

"Jeff."  
"Yeah, Abed?" he looked around from his phone. The rest of the group had gone on ahead, but Jeff was so buried in his phone that he hadn't really realised, and Abed had waited for the perfect moment to ask his question. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you a question. Walk with me?"  
"I am - alright." tucking the blackberry into his pocket, Jeff let Abed lead him away from the crowded canteen. "What's up?"  
"Would you come to the doctor's with me? When I go in for my tonsils?"  
Caught off-guard, Jeff frowned at Abed.  
"Why me? Isn't Troy going with you?"  
"I don't know if you noticed, but Troy isn't great around things like that. He doesn't really like blood or stitches or any kind of medical situation. That's why I asked you, Jeff. I think you can handle it."

"Well, of course I can." he replied, still frowning a little, "I would've thought you'd be able to handle it on your own."

Abed looked away, apparently contemplating his response. Jeff just wandered next to him, books held loosely to his side, glancing around to keep track of where everyone else was.  
"I don't like doctors." Jeff turned his head back to Abed. Confusion registered in his face, but as ever, that didn't impact Abed, though the younger man was actually looking away from him anyway. "I never have done. And my parents put me through a lot of doctors when I was young. Doctors are smart, but they're dangerous. I can't know they're not really going to turn on me."  
"That doesn't sound like something you'd think. You're a computer. You know the likelihood is incredibly small, right?"  
"I know. But I still can't trust them. I didn't say it was a logical response. I need somebody with me that I know will make sure nobody hurts me. I'm glad I have good friends."

Jeff stopped, opening his mouth, then shut it, looking down with a little smile.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to go with you." he responded.

"You were the most logical match. Troy doesn't like medical procedures, plus he's a Jehovah's Witness. Britta is too squeamish too, as you saw when Ben was born." Jeff nodded in agreement with that. "Pierce is Pierce." Abed tilted his head a little to the side, "I know he'd just mock me. I wouldn't trust him. Shirley would try to be all motherly and that's not what I need." he twitched a hand slightly. "Then, you're the best option."  
"What about Annie?"  
"She was the second option."  
"Uh-huh." he couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "And what about me made me the number one choice?"

"Well, I know you regularly go to the doctor, so you're not going to panic in there. And you're smart enough that I think you'd be able to tell if a doctor was going to hurt me. Plus, you're physically imposing enough that you could probably prevent anybody from attempting anything just with your presence. Annie couldn't do that."

Left to consider this for a moment, Jeff nodded slightly. That was fair enough, after all. One hand in his pocket, they stopped at the vending machine as Abed pulled out a pocket of change.  
"You want anything?"  
"No, thanks. Abed…" Jeff hesitated, then decided to plow ahead with it anyway. Leaning on the vending machine next to the one Abed was using, he frowned in the normal way, "How long have you been putting off doctor visits because you didn't want to go alone?"  
"About six years. Why?"  
"And you haven't gotten sick or anything?"  
"No. I'm very healthy. Normally."

"Right, of course, of course." Jeff still looked concerned, buried beneath the natural sarcasm, moving so his back was more firmly on the machine.

"Why, do most people get sick enough to go to the doctor's regularly?" Abed looked towards him, packet of candy now in hand, before starting to walk again. Jeff found himself trailing after the other, hesitating. Abed was a good kid, though, and he figured… maybe this would help.

"No, but you'd normally end up going at least once in six years, Abed. Look. When I was younger, I didn't really… go to the doctor. At all. It was only when I finally managed to get to be a lawyer that I started taking it seriously."  
Abed looked up at him, head tilting slightly.  
"Are you leading to some deep, out of character reveal?" Abed asked.  
"What?" The confusion was clear and he jerked his head back slightly, utterly lost.

"It's what happens in a fanfic. In order to make it more dramatic, the writer is going to throw some deep, damaging event in your past and force a conversation so that you can reveal it to me."

"Okay, one, I have no idea what the hell a fanfic is, and two, are you doing that thing where you think you're not in real life any more? Because this is real life, Abed. You really need your tonsils out."

"A fan fiction. It's where a fan of a show or movie writes a story with the characters from it. There's a lot of Inspector Spacetime stories on the internet."

"Riiiiiiight. Okay. Abed… this isn't - that thing."

"Are you about to reveal a traumatic, out of character experience?"  
"Well - maybe the first part. Abed! I was going to try to help you get over this fear of doctors."  
"I'm sorry, Jeff, but you're not going to fix this with a Winger speech."

"Why the hell not? I can fix anything with a Winger speech! You know that. It's one of my incredible skills." Jeff gave a cocky grin. Abed just shook his head slightly,

"I told you, it's an illogical fear. In somebody as logical as me, I can't fix an illogical problem. Not yet. But I'm sure I will some day. At the moment, I just need you to come to the appointment with me. And maybe some in the future. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I can do that." Jeff smiled at him.

"If you need to share that traumatic experience, I don't mind listening." Abed offered.

"You know what? I'm good. Thanks." Jeff patted Abed on the shoulder, before turning to walk off. By now, all the good sandwiches would be gone.


End file.
